EphB3 is a receptor in the ephrin receptor tyrosine kinase family. Presently there are 14 Eph receptors and 9 ephrin ligands known in humans. Ephrin receptors (Ephs) and their ligands, the ephrins, mediate numerous developmental processes, particularly in the nervous system and vascular systems. Ephrins are also known to play a role in tumor development, angiogenesis, metastatic growth and cell survival. Based on their structures and sequence relationships, ephrins are divided into the ephrin-A (EFNA) class, which are anchored to the membrane by a glycosylphosphatidylinositol linkage, and the ephrin-B (EFNB) class, which are transmembrane proteins. The Eph family of receptors is divided into 2 groups based on the similarity of their extracellular domain sequences and their affinities for binding ephrin-A and ephrin-B ligands. Eph receptors make up the largest subgroup of the receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family.
Ephs appear to function by signaling upon activation. Ephrin binding induces Eph receptor oligomerization causing phosphorylation of juxtamembrane residues of Ephs. Activated Ephs have multiple phosphorylated tyrosines that act as docking sites for signaling proteins (e.g. RasGAP, Src, LMW-PTP, PLCg, PI3-kinase, Grb2, and PDZ containing proteins).
Overexpression of Eph receptors (EphA1, EphA2, EphB2) causes transformation in the absence of receptor hyper-phosphorylation. Phosphorylated EphB receptors negatively regulate the Ras-MAP-kinase pathway and FAK signaling, impairing cell growth.
EphB3 has been implicated as playing a role in a variety of disease states. For example, EphB3 expression is associated with the characteristic hyperplasia and villous atrophy seen in coeliac disease (Diasdado et al., Gut, 53(7): 944-951(2004)). EphB3 has also been suggested to be neuroprotective in stroke and neurodegenerative disease. Upregulation of EphB3 expression after injury may also contribute to an environment in the spinal cord that is inhibitory to axonal regeneration (Willson et al., Cell Transplant, 12(3):279-90(2003)). An EphB3 ligand, Ephrin B2, is observed to be upregulated in ocular angiogenic disease (Ozaki et al., Am. J. Opthalmol., 138(2):270-9(2004)).
Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods that modulate EphB3 and its role in such diseases. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important needs.